External services may be employed in a virtualization environment to provide services not natively offered by the virtualization environment. External services may also provide offloading of services typically handled internally in the virtualization environment. To utilize available external services, elements of a management system of the virtualization environment, such as virtual machines, hypervisors, and virtualization managers, may be modified.